User blog:PolarTem/Goodbye
I just... I really don't see a reason to keep contributing to this wiki anymore. I mean, it's been going downhill forever now and I don't really have any motivation to continue with my spin-offs. SpongeBob n' Stuff was great and though I would love to see how far The Unfriendlies and that Untitled Polar Inc. Spin-Off could go. It has been fun here, I won't lie, but it can't really get any 'funner'. There have been good times, bad times and f****d up political times but, to cut it short, I don't see any purpose here anymore. Sure, I am a content moderator but who cares about those anyway? I feel like I'm gonna come back in a week or so and we are gonna have a big laugh about this blog but that probably won't happen.!I AM LEAVING! I don't care what you do with SpongeBob n' Stuff, if anybody wants to continue it then that's fine with me. But whatever happens with it, though it'll probably be left to rust and I don't mind either way, here's the true season two ending: with help from other villains from the School of E.V.I.L., Bill Cipher re-opens Billville but leaves our heroes trapped in the ruins of Bikini Bottom. They go on a quest to find 'the creator' who tells them the only way to enter 'the demon world' is through one of the doors in his 'door room'. They find the door and realise it will only open with a star-shaped key but they also realise that Patrick is the key and he sacrifices his life to let them enter Billville. Long story short, they enter Billville and find that Bill Cipher has gone as he has been taking control of Patrick since the start of season two and Billville has fallen into ruin. They save the Bikini Bottomites and ecit through the door to find Bill and Patrick's death has accidentally destroyed the universe due to Bill's explosion being huge. The creator's place is still in existence (and so are they due to being in it) and they enter another door to and empty universe. SpongeBob is dubbed the 'new creator' and is given a cape which he uses to create Bikiniopolis. There's also a post-credits scene but it has something to do with the ending of Gravity Falls so I won't spoil it but I will say the scene basically says that when Bill died he was brought back to life in a new universe. Right then, I didn't mean to type that much but welp. I'm gonna finish by saying that I will release the unaired and unfinished pilots of Torre de Krab and that SpongeBob-Peppa Pig thing, as well as the finished by really confusing pilot of Bikini Bottom Mysteries. Special thanks to , , , , , , , , anyone else who thinks they deserve a mention and whoever made that request to make me content moderator. I appreciate it. So, that just about wraps thing up. ''--. --- --- -.. -... -.-- .'' Category:Blog posts